Stargate YGO
by SirFrostie
Summary: This is a crossover! Marik meets the SG1 team and discovers he has a goa'ul. What will he do? Read on my friend!


Marik Through the Star-gate  
(WARNING: THIS FANFIC IS A CROSSOVER, IF YOU DON'T THINK THAT COLONEL O'NEIL SHOULD MEET MARIK, DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC!)

One day at the SG-1 base, O'Neil sat impatiently at the conference office. Sam entered the room and sat down next to him. He looked over at her, "Where's Daniel? And Tielk!" He asked, "We're supposed to meet the sergeant general in ten minutes!" He yelped.

Sam looked at him, "They're getting over here right now, all right." she whispered. At that moment, the alarm for an arriving object from the star-gate. Sam and O'Neil rushed out to the star-gate room to see it opening. Men stood by, armed and ready for anything. A young boy wandered out of the star-gate before falling to the ground. O'Neil rushed over and checked if the boy was still alive.

"Some one get a stretcher, now!" He yelled to one of the guards. Dr. Janet Fraiser ran over to the boy and lifted him onto the stretcher. He was quickly taken into the medical room. She lifted up his shirt to see the scar that goa'uls have.

A few minutes later, O'Neil was waiting out in the waiting room when Janet walked out. "O'Neil, there's a problem with this boy." She continued, "He's a goa'ul. I found the marking on him and Teal'c can sense it. It seems to be 6 years old."

"What? Do you know if it has complete control of him?" He asked.

"Yes, it doesn't have full control yet, but Teal'c says that the boy is getting very weak because of his wounds." She answered.

Daniel walked down the hall to O'Neil, "Is that boy all right?" He asked in a worried voice.

"He has a lot of injuries, and he hasn't woken up yet, but you can go in there and see him. He's in restraints right now because we don't know how he will act when he wakes up. O'Neil, why don't you go in there to. Sam's already in there and so is Teal'c." She said calmly.

They entered the room to see the boy on the bed. Sam was paying most of her attention to the boy's face. "I wonder why he has these marks under his eyes..." she mumble;ed before noticing the others were there. "Oh, hi guys." she said looking back at the boy's face.

"Hi, umm...can we see him?" Daniel asked politely.

"Oh, sure. He has strange marks on his face and Janet says she remembers seeing markings on his back too." Sam said as Daniel looked at the boy. As he looked a little closer, the boy's eyes opened quickly, scaring Daniel and caused him to fall to the ground.

The boy looked around and saw Teal'c. He shrieked and tried to get out of his restraints to get away. Sam held him down, "Calm down, he won't hurt you. It's okay. What's your name?" she said as she calmed him down.

"M-Merik...Ishtar." he whimpered.

"Hey, is that a weapon?" O'Neil approached the boy and plucked the millenium staff off of his belt. He withdrew the dagger from the inside of the staff. "It is isn't it."

"Yes, I got it from my father, now put it down!" Merick barked. "Just like the scars on my back!"

"Woah woah woah, _scars_?" Daniel straightened his glasses. "What scars, where?"

"ON MY BACK!" Merick barked once more. Daniel walked over to Marik.

"Can I see them?" He asked politely.

"Sure, why not." he mumbled. Daniel walked over to him and lifted up his shirt(NO YAOI INTENDED!). He saw the deep scars going down the boy's back. 

"My goodness, were these marks made by a hot knife!" he gasped.

"Yes, it hurt like hell too." Marik snorted. "It reads, 'the one who finds the three Egyptian god cards shall become our ruler'..."

"Who did this to you?" Daniel asked.

"I said it was my father." Marik looked at Sam. "Hey what are you doing? What are you putting into that tube? Is that going into me?" he demanded to know. Sam looked over to him.  
"It's called morphine. It's a pain killer." Sam answered.

"Well, what is your world like?" Daniel asked as he watched O'Neil play with his fingers. 

"I would have to see yours first." Marik looked at him before clutching the blanket, "Agh...ahh...NO STOP!" he screamed.

O'Neil ran over to him, "What what's wrong?" he shook the boy.

"Go, he's taking over me again!" He yelped in pain.

"It's the goa'ul! Quickly help him!" Daniel yelled as he ran out of the room to get Janet. The boy's screaming suddenly stopped.

"Heh...release me from these or I'll kill you." he said calmly. His voice sounded like evil Marik(the go'aoul). Janet burst into the room and quickly ran over to Marik. She held his head down and pushed a needle into his neck, "Gah, release me now!" she pushed the needle further, sending anesthetic into his blood stream. "Ahh...stop this..now.." he fell asleep.  
"Okay, this will wear off in a few hours, so I'll call a couple guards to watch over him." Janet wiped the sweat from her forehead.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
